The Warmth of Fire
by Syndicate Inc
Summary: In the end, the only thing that can make her remember is the warmth of his fire, and the glow in her heart. Romeo x Wendy (Very first story, criticism is appreciated)
1. Prologue

**This story will contain bad language, sexual innuendos (but not actual intercourse), and some violence.**  
 **Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **(Romeo's POV)**  
They handed me a box.

 _"What's this...?"_

It seemed so familiar.  
I slowly opened it.

 _"What...?"_

A small burst of memories replaced every thought in my brain.

 _"I..._  
 _know this...?"_

The box was filled to the brim with pictures.  
I reached out to pick one up.

 _"Who's this?"_

I got a shiver in my spine after I saw it.

 _"I... know her..."_

The picture had a small blue-haired child behind a black-haired kid.

 _"Is that me?"_

They were hugging each other.

 _"..."_

I inspected the photo even more.

 _"She looks cute..."_

I looked behind the picture.

 _"...!"_

A small heart attack re-energized my senses as I read the writing scribbled behind it.

'I love you, Romeo.'

 _"Romeo?"_

I unconsciously reached into my pocket, as if my body was trying to remind myself of something.  
I brought out a small locket, engraved with a word that almost seems surreal.  
'ROMEO'

 _"I'm..._  
 _Romeo...?"_

I looked at the picture again, and saw something which stopped my heart for more than a second.  
'I love you, Romeo'

'- Wendy'

 _"Wendy...?"_

At the speed of fu*king light, infinite pictures flashed in my head, as if my brain just showed me a gallery of my life.

 _"Wendy..."_

I don't know why or how, but my head started hurting.  
But at that point, I didn't care. I needed to know who she was.

 _"Wendy...!"_

As if my pulse was going a hundred miles per hour, my eyes shot up.  
The pain was there, but I couldn't give any less of a fu*k.  
There was only one thing in my head.

"WENDY!"

* * *

 **A/N Syndicate here. Hope you enjoyed the prologue. This is my very first written story. I've made an infinite amount of stories, but only now have I been able to write it down. I apologize if it seems too clichè, but it's a start. Unfortunately, this story will _not_ have so much of the main characters (Team Natsu, Charles, Gajeel, etc.) or the supporting characters (Levy, Elfman, Evergreen, etc.) The story will focus purely on Romeo and Wendy, with the rest of the spotlight going to Mirajane. Why they aren't in the story will be explained as the story goes on. The next chapter should be out soon. Seeya guys then :D**

 **-SynInc**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**(Wendy's POV)**  
"Ahhhhhh _*yawn*_ "

I rub my eyes, desperately trying to wake up.

 _What happened last night? Romeo and I were on a mission... *yawn*"_

Romeo and I have been dating for around 5 years already. I'm now 18, while he's 19.

 _"Rigghhtt. We didn't have a place to sleep last night..."_

We've been through our ups and downs, but I enjoy every single moment with him.

 _"... so we had to stay up late looking for a place to spend the night... *yawn*"_

I love him.

 _"We had to take the midnight train back to Magnolia..."_

He loves me.

 _"Aagggghhhhh... Everything hurts..."_

I stretch my arms out, attempting to regain the feeling in my arms.  
I jump off the bed and walk straight into the bathroom.  
I stare at the mirror above the sink, and smile.

 _"I've grown a lot since then..."_

I've grown taller, and, if I do say so myself, _sexier._  
I've gotten wider hips, and I finally got a bouncy chest.  
Much like the Edolas Wendy, but I still retained some of my high-pitched voice, and my will to help others.  
I've gotten stronger, too, but I still have the tendency to trip and fall.

I wash my face, still trying desperately to wake up.  
I change into a kind-of-seductive top, showing off my shoulders and part of my back. I wear plain white pants, and I'm ready to go.

I enter the guild, which hasn't changed a bit in the last 5 years. Except now, the guild looks like a fortress on the outside, and a palace on the inside.  
The second I enter, I'm immediately greeted by a happy-as-ever Romeo.

"Yo!"

"Hi Romeo!"

I come closer to him, only to have him grin at me.

"What are you smiling at?" I ask.

"I have plans."

"Plans?"

"Yeah. For our date."

"Date?"

"Tomorrow, you're going on a date with me."

"Tomorrow? I'm still really tired."

"It'll be fun. Trust me."

"Okay. But you'd better make it fun."

"You got it!" With a grin on his face, he turns around and goes to the counter with Mira-san.

I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Wendy! Over here!"

Natsu-san and Lucy-san, along with Gray-san and Erza-san, were sitting at table not so far away.

"We're going on a big mission soon. You wanna come with?" Natsu-san asks.

"Ever heard of 'greeting', flamebrain?" Gray-san immediately interrupts.

"Wha'ddya say, ice trousers?"

As their fight rages on, I'm greeted by Lucy-san, who seems impervious to the neverending quarrels of the two.

"Hi Wendy!"

"Hi Lucy-sa-"

I'm suddenly interrupted by two men sent spinning by an enraged Erza.

"WHAT DID I SAY?!"

"N-no fighting, M-Ma'am!" The 'dynamic duo' seemed to speak in unison.

"So, Wendy, do you want to come with us?" Erza, as if she wasn't angry a second ago, calmly asks me.

"Sorry, Erza-san. Romeo and I have plans tomorrow."

"I see. Well, if you need any help, don't be afraid to call us."

"Wendy!"

Mira-san calls me from afar.  
I say good-bye to "Fairy Tail's Strongest Team", and skip over to Mira-san.  
I can still hear Gray-san and Natsu-san fighting each other.

"Wendy, I heard you and Romeo are going on a date tomorrow."

"Yes, we are. Why?"

"What're you going to wear?"

"Huh? I'll wear the..."

A sudden realization hits me hard.

"Ahhhh! All my clothes are dirtied because of the mission yesterday!"

I bolt out the door, being careful not to trip and embarass myself. In the distance, I can hear Mira-san giggling.

 **(Romeo's POV)**  
 _I stare at her as she ran out the door._  
 _She's so beautiful._  
 _Her eyes glow a bright blue, her hair reminds me of the ocean, and her figure..._  
 _She's perfect._

 _"Tomorrow's gonna be fun"_ I say to myself.

"And what are you going to wear, little man?" I hear a giggling white-haired girl in the distance.

"AHHHHH CRAAAPPP!"

I run out the door like my life is on the line.

* * *

 **A/N There's the 1st Chapter. Sorry if there's so much dialogue, I kinda ran out of things to write :/ Also, I _suck_ at describing clothing, and I apologize for that.**  
 **Seeya in the next one!**  
 **-SynInc**


	3. Chapter 2: The Date

**(Romeo's POV)**  
With a grin on my face, I tried to remember all the things I have planned today.

 _"First we'll go to the park, then we'll go eat at that really expensive restaurant, then we'll go to the amusement park, like old days."_

My grin grew brighter.

 _"And then..._  
 _I'll surprise her at the beach."_

Only a few minutes later did I realize that I was grinning at myself like an idiot.  
I snapped out of my trance and observed my surroundings, trying to find the girl I call 'mine'.  
I was waiting at the park, sitting on a bench underneath a huge oak tree. This was where I confessed to her.  
This tree wasn't so big before.  
Now it's a testament to my love for her.

A few minutes later, I saw a beautiful bluenette, walking over to me.  
I wanted to smile at her, but I couldn't.  
I was mesmerized by her dress.

She was actually trying to _kill_ me, looking so sexy and cute at the same time.  
She wore a red and white dress which reached above her knees, like when she was younger, but this time, it clasped unto her figure, revealing all her curves.  
The dress showed off her shoulders and her back. Her arms and legs were enveloped in lace. She was hot.  
Her hair was tied into twin ponytails, tied by something which kinda look like horns.

 _"Hi, Romeo-kun!"_ She sounded so cute.

I stared at her for what felt like hours, until she finally woke me up.

 _"Con~ bolt~"_

I blinked twice, trying to regain my senses.  
I felt underdressed. I was wearing jeans and a shirtless vest, showing off my now toned muscles and chest.  
I still kept the scarf that I wore when I was younger.

"Hey! Wake up!"

I snapped out of my daze.

"H-Hi, Wendy.  
You look... gorgeous."

She was already blushing when I saw her face again.  
Attempting to get out of the awkward situation, I nonchalantly looked at my watch.

"Ah hell, we're gonna be late!"

"Then let's go already." She did her trademark smile, which always seemed to make my heart skip a beat.

"After you." Acting like a gentleman, I stood up, and pointed my arms to the floor.

We walked for what felt like an eternity - but I enjoyed every single bit of it.  
We walked and talked for hours, until the tone in her voice changed.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh really? Well then, I guess I'll have to treat you to lunch." A grin escaped my face.  
To her amazement, I suddenly swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal-style.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She was blushing so ferociously, that her face almost looked scarlet.

"You'll see." I slowly walked to our destination, Chez Magnolia. Every time I looked at her, I would notice that her gaze was directed at me.  
We finally got there, and I put her down beside me.

I opened the door for her. "After you."

"When did you become such a gentleman?"

"After you came into my life." I gave her a huge smile as we went inside.

"Do you have reservations, sir?" A man asked me.

"Conbolt, Romeo."

"Ah, yes. A table for two. Right this way, please." He directed us to our table. As we walked, I could tell that Wendy was already enjoying herself.  
He gave us two menus the second we sat down. Her eyes lit up seeing the prices of the food.

"It's so expensive."

"It'll be fine. It's my treat, anyway."

We ordered our lunch, and chomped down all the food given to us.  
I could tell she was enjoying the food just by her face.  
By the time we were done eating, she was already rearing to go to the next place.

"Let's go, Romeo-kun!"

"Whaaattt? Can't we rest?"

"Of course not! You can't go slacking off on our date!"

"Alrighttttt fiiinnnneeeee."

We walked to the amusement park, as if she already knew what I had planned.

"C'mon. Let's go." I called her over to the entrance.

We went in, and she immediately rushed over to a rollercoaster.

"You wanna ride that?"

"I would love to!"

"Alright, but it won't be my fault if you get a heart attack." I said, jokingly.

"I can handle myself, you know."

"Then let's go already!"

I paid for our tickets, and we rode at the front of the rollercoaster. I overheard some people talking behind me.  
 _"They said this was scary!"_  
 _"Pffftttt. Scary my ass!"_

I sighed, then I stared at Wendy.  
"You ready?" I asked.  
"Always." She winked at me, making me smile back.

Our hands gripped the metal bar infront for us, and the rollercoaster started moving.  
"Please buckle your seatbelts and hold on tight!" A man said through some sort of communication lacrima.  
We were all set, and the rollercoaster started moving faster.  
It went up to this amazing height, it felt like I was touching the clouds.  
In a flash, we went speeding back down.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole coaster said in unison, with the exception of the bluenette beside me.  
She was laughing and giggling so much that it looked like she would run out of air.  
I don't think she noticed, but I was laughing as well.  
It wasn't long before we had to exit the ride.

 _"Did'ya hear the two in front?"_  
 _"Yeah, it's like they didn't give a fu*k."_

We overheard their conversation, and stared at each other.  
We giggled in unison.

"Let's go over there!" Her hands pointed to a very familiar ferris wheel.

"A'ight."

We went in the ferris wheel, and she wasn't even dazed by the height. She just hugged my arm and rested her head on me.

"The sunset is so beautiful!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm staring at something _waaaay_ more beautiful." She looked at me, and she was surprised to see me staring into her eyes.

She leaned in closer to me. Closer, and closer, and _closer._  
She closed her eyes, and leaned in _closer._  
As our lips touched, I couldn't help but feel a mix of happiness and pride.  
We've done this before, but she never fails to amaze me with her soft lips.  
I love her.  
She let go from our kiss, and continued to rest her head on my arms. She closed her eyes, and had a smile of contentment.  
I _dramatically_ look at the sunset.

"You'll see something beautiful, too."

"Hm?" She wasn't expecting that we would go somewhere else.

We exited the ferris wheel, and I ran over to the direction of the beach.  
"C'mon!" We ran over to the beach, like children. It was so familiar to see her hair bobbing up and down, not to mention her bouncy chest.  
I sat down on some dry sand and we saw the sun just before the it touched the ocean's horizon.  
"I'm just gonna go get something, alright?"

"Okay."

I rushed to a magic jewelry shop, and asked the clerk for my delivery.  
"Ah, Romeo! It's here!"

I had ordered a custom heart-shaped necklace, so that it'll glow whenever my fire is near.  
"Yes! It's here! Right on time!"

"I apologize it came so late. It was supposed to be here yesterday."

"It's okay, thank you!"

It was wrapped in a wrapper the color of her hair, and covered by a ribbon the same color as her ponytail.  
I grabbed the gift and ran out the door.

"Haha!" I laughed in triumph.

The sky was a perfect blend of orange and blue, while I saw a glimpse of the sunset peeking in between a few buildings as I run.  
I thought today was perfect...  
... Until I got to the beach.

"W-Wendy?"

She looked white as her dress.

"WENDY!"

In my anger and confusion, I turned my hands into a fist, disregarding the now-crumpled gift in it.  
I rushed over to her...

... She had no magic.

* * *

 **A/N Cliffhanger. _dun dun dunn_  
Syndicate here. Did you enjoy that? :D I was having second thoughts about adding a kiss in this scene, but hell, why not? I put it in anyway. Tragedy'll come in the next chapter, but there'll be more lovey-dovey episodes between the two teens soon :D I plan on doing another RoWen fanfic, except focusing on their lives before this one. Basically, it'll be a prequel to this one :D Also, soon, you'll find out why the exceeds and the rest of the characters aren't in the story (they won't be for the next few chapters). Seeya in the next one!  
** **-SynInc**


	4. Chapter 3: Remember?

**(Romeo's POV)**  
"Wendy! Wendy, wake up!"

I was now clutching her in my hands, retaining my tight yet gentle grip on her.  
I pull her head closer to mine, desperate to wake her up.

"Wendy... please... wake up..."

I was on the verge of crying,  
Until I felt something. Her magic wasn't depleted...  
It was removed.  
I could feel the slight aura of her magic in the air, as if it was being siphoned somewhere.  
I took a look around, attempting to find the destination of the lingering magic.

My senses were lighting fast when I realized that someone was coming in for a punch.  
I quickly dodged his attack, carrying Wendy as I jumped away from his flying fist.

"Quick little brat, aren't you?" His voice sounded coarse and low, as if he hadn't drank anything for months.  
I can't distinguish his scent or his face, as he was wearing a hooded robe. His scent must've been cancelled by some sort of magic, or my nose just wasn't working right.  
But, right then and there, I didn't care who he was, why he did it, or even what he was doing.  
I place Wendy down on some soft sand and I place the crumpled gift on her chest.  
I stared at the man with an intent to _kill_.

"Prepare to beg for mercy, you son of a bitch." My voice had never been so serious.

I ignite my right fist with purple fire, and my left with blue.  
I couldn't help but feel badass as a protective aura seemed to wrap around me...  
... and as a certain gift started glowing.  
I jump at him, attacking with both my hands as if they could never get tired.  
Every attack hit...  
... but then, in one quick motion, he ducked underneath my extended fist, and immediately countered with an explosive uppercut to my gut.  
I recoil back, and feel a strange sensation.

"He... took my magic...?"

I look down at the floor, clutching my fist even tighter.  
 _"For Wendy."_ I say to myself.  
Again, I jump at him, but this time quicker and more ferociously. He hit me back more than once, but I didn't care.  
I had to beat him. I _had_ to.  
It wasn't so long before both he and I was out of stamina.  
With all his remaining strength, he lunged at me, aiming for head.  
I duck down, dodge his attack, and ignite my fists in blue and purple fire.  
I put both my hands together, fusing the already deadly fire in my hands.  
With all my strength, I jumped up for a final uppercut.  
 **"Secret Fire Art: Frostbite!"**  
 _'Fire so cold it burns.'_ I thought to myself as my fist impacted his chest, sending him flying until he finally made one big crash at a light post.  
I wanted to praise myself, but I had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Wendy!"

I pick her up, place the gift in my pocket, and try to rush to the guild with all my strength...  
... but the fight has taken it's toll on me.  
I didn't have a lot of magic due to the final move I used on him, and he sucked up my magic with all his punches.  
Not to mention that dodging and absorbing the impacts of his punches is hard.  
By the time we were halfway to the guild, I could barely walk, much less carry Wendy...  
... but I kept going anyway.  
We were still at least a block away from the guild when I reached my limit.  
Knowing I would collapse, I immediately turned around, trying to absorb the impact for Wendy.  
 _*THUD!*_ As I fell, it seems I broke something as well. I had no strength to see what it was, but I did have enough strength to hug the girl in front of me.  
"I'm sorry..." were the only words which escaped my mouth as I closed my eyes, prepared for the worst.  
Right before I passed out, I think I saw a blonde-haired girl running closer to us...  
... then I felt nothing.

* * *

I woke up lying down on what seemed like a bed, with familiar faces in front of me.  
I try to move my head and observe my surroundings, trying to find out where I was.  
 _"Romeo!"_ Someone shouted.  
 _"Everyone! He's awake!"_  
More people entered the room.  
Everything seemed so familiar.  
A blonde-haired girl came closer and hugged me.  
"We were so worried!  
I heard a thud, so I went outside and saw you and Wendy collapsed on the floor."

 _"Wendy...?_  
 _Collapsed on the floor...?_  
 _Me and... Wendy...?_  
 _Who's..._  
 _Me...?_  
 _Who am I...?"_ Thoughts shrouded my head, but everything felt familiar.

"Are you okay now?" A white-haired girl asked me.  
"You got beat up pretty good." A cherry-blossom-haired boy was grinning at me.  
"You protected Wendy, though." A black-haired shirtless boy spoke out.

 _"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy..._  
 _Who's Wendy?"_

"Hey Romeo! Snap out of it!" A scarlet redhead woke me up.

"Who's... Romeo?" I ask, confused.

"EHHHHH?!" The whole room other than me said in unison.

"Do you remember anything?"  
"What happened to you?"  
"Some guy must've beat you up reaaaaal good."  
"What the hell does that mean, hothead?"

They covered me with questions.

"I...  
can't remember..."

"I know what might help!" The white-haired girl rushed out the room.  
Everybody else followed.  
They came back minutes later...

They handed me a box.

At the speed of fu*king light, infinite pictures flashed in my head, as if my brain just showed me a gallery of my life.

I don't know why or how, but my head started hurting.  
But at that point, I didn't care.

There was one thing in my head.

"WENDY!"

* * *

 **A/N Syndicate here. So, you enjoy that? *grin* There _had_ to be a part where Romeo was badass, and him idiotically thinking he's badass :D Yes, I did copy-paste some stuff from the prologue, but that was because I needed to show how the prologue comes into the actual story. Next chapter's coming up soon, and will involve more of Wendy's POV. Seeya guys then!**  
 **-SynInc**


	5. Chapter 4: Forgotten

**(Romeo's POV)**  
"Where is she?! Is she okay?!"

Everyone seemed to be startled by my sudden outburst.

"Whoa, hey, slow down there, tiger." _I remember his voice._  
"She'll be fine." _Natsu._

"Do you remember now?" _Mira._

"You're back to normal!" _Lucy._

 _I remember them all. Gray, Elfman, Evergreen, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, Master..._

 _Wendy._

I didn't seem to process that I wasn't fully healed, and I ripped every medical lacrima off my body as if I _didn't_ need them to live.  
I didn't care about the pain in my head, nor the pain in my whole body.  
I ran out the door, and without caring about anybody else, I suddenly scream out:

"WENDY!"

The medical portion of Fairy Tail wasn't so big, so I didn't have to open too much doors, or run too far.  
By the time I had opened my third door, I had found her, alone in a room, lying on a bed with medical lacrima in almost every part of her body.  
I was traumatized to see her like this.

"Wendy..."

I slowly approach her, investigating her current situation more and more with every step.

"Wendy, I..."

I was now right beside her, and the sight of her like this...  
It made me sick.  
I sat down on a chair beside me, and stared at her.  
I was on the verge of crying all the liquid out of my eyes, but I couldn't.  
Not in front of her.  
I gave her a hug...  
... I truly wanted to hug her tighter, but in her current state, I couldn't.  
With one arm underneath her, and one on top, I rested my head on her stomach.  
I was tearing up, and I couldn't hold back anymore.

 _"Wendy, I'm sorry..._  
 _I couldn't protect you..._  
 _What the fuck kind of a boyfriend am I...?_  
 _I swear I'll make it up to you someday..._  
 _I swear I'll protect you..._  
 _I swear that you'll be okay."_

She still didn't wake up.

I slept on her body, my grip still strong as ever.

* * *

 **(Wendy's POV)**  
 _It feels so..._  
 _familiar..._  
 _So..._  
 _warm..._

 **(Mirajane's POV)**  
It's been three days since Romeo saw Wendy like that...  
Three days since he's had a full, genuine conversation with anyone.  
He was still healthy, I would give him food and he would eat all of it, he would take a bath every now and then, but something was always bulging in his pocket.  
He took care of himself.  
But whenever he would go out Wendy's ward, he would only have one thing to say:

"Mira-san, I'm going out. Take care of Wendy for me!"

He would exercise, buy himself some clothes, buy himself some food, or do a small hour-long mission, before finally coming back to Wendy's ward...  
To stay.  
He didn't sleep there very often, but when he did, he would be lying down on her stomach, hugging her.  
There would be so much times when I would check on them only to see that Romeo was hugging her, saying something to her, with teary eyes.  
He was hugging her tightly, yet delicately at the same time.  
I was worried for the couple I had watched grow for five years.

 **(Romeo's POV)**  
It's been three days since I woke up from my trance.  
Three days since I've remembered everything.  
The joy of being with her, the happiness I felt...  
... the pain of losing her.

I grow weary of the repetitive routine I've been doing for the past 3 days.  
But if it's for Wendy, I would do anything.  
I found a good paying job that would probably only last me a few hours.  
I don't want to leave her alone for too long.  
I blamed myself for her condition.  
The job would probably get me enough cash to buy a fruit basket for the both of us.  
Before I left Wendy's room, I decided to say goodbye once again.

"Bye Wendy, I'll be back later." I gave her my biggest grin, and left.

"Mira-san, I'm going out." I say to the white-haired girl behind the bar.

"Okay." She gave me a tender smile, but it couldn't replace the loving smile of Wendy.

I walk out the door, prepared to kick ass.  
The mission was simple:  
Protect random train from random thieves and collect cash from random person.  
I ran out to the train station, and met my client.  
He told me his name, but I couldn't care less. I had to finish quickly.

"Hello, Sir. I'm Romeo, from Fairy Tail."  
"Ah, yes. You can stay by the cargo at the back. Please protect it to the best of your ability."  
"Sir, may I ask, what is the cargo?"  
"Ah, just a lot of fruits intended for trading in a city not far away. Losing them would hurt our wallets a lot. You may have a few, if you like."  
"Thank you, Sir, but that won't be necessary."

We entered his train, and I stayed at the back.  
Luckily, no thieves came, and I ended up just sitting there.  
Out of boredom, I decided to ignite my hand.  
My pocket glowed.  
I stuck my hand inside my pocket, but before I could pull out whatever was in there, the train stopped.  
My client went over to me, and thanked me for my time.  
He still paid me, though, but I gave back 10,000 jewels just because I didn't do anything.  
There was still enough for the fruit basket, anyway.  
By the time the train went back to Magnolia, it was already sunset.  
Right beside the magic jewelry store was a fruit stand.  
I bought a fruit basket...  
... and got a glimpse of the sunset along with it.  
I run over to the guild, being careful not to drop the basket.  
As I run, the sun would temporarily blind me as it peeked through the holes between the buildings.  
The faint scent of the ocean was there, too.  
Memories flooded my mind.  
By the time I got to the guild, the sun had already come down.  
I went straight to Wendy's ward.  
I put the basket on a table beside Wendy's bed, and sat down.  
I hugged her, and attempted to sleep on her stomach.

* * *

 **(Wendy's POV)**  
 _It's so..._  
 _warm..._

I open my eyes, trying to find out where I am.  
I look around, only to see some lacrima stuck to my body.  
I attempted to move my hand, but I felt too weak.  
I look around again, and see that I was in a medical ward - _Fairy Tail_ 's Medical ward.  
There was some sort of warmth and weight on my stomach...  
A black haired boy was lying down on me.

"Romeo?"

He heard me, but he didn't wake up.

"Romeo!" I said, louder.

He woke up, and stared me with a mix of confusion and happiness.

"WENDY!"

 **(Romeo's POV)**  
 _"WENDY!"_

I was still half-awake, but my brain worked enough to learn who's voice was calling me, and the face of the girl infront of me.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Ummm... I was attacked by people at the beach. I was knocked out and out of magic."

"You remember!" I was surprised.  
"Do you remember me?"

"Of course."

I gave her my biggest smile, and I hugged her tightly...  
... until she broke me once again.

She looked at me, confused.

"W-why are you hugging me...?"

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys! Syndicate here. I apologize if these aren't coming out quickly enough. I was supposed to insert another badass part here, but then, since this whole chapter is supposed to be mellow, I guess anything badass would ruin the mood. By the way, just to say something:  
"... I was attacked by _people_ at the beach..." _*grin* Ya know what Romeo's gonna be looking for next, right?  
_ The next chapter's close to finished, my laptop's been acting up, so I have to work in Safe Mode, then transfer the text document to my sister's pc to upload it (T-T) Seeya then!  
P.S. 1,300+ Words FOR THE WIN (it's such an achievement)  
** **-SynInc**


	6. Chapter 5: Let Her Go

**(Romeo's POV)**  
 _"W-why are you hugging me...?"_

I recoiled back.  
She seems to have regained the feeling in her limbs.

"A-am I not supposed to...?" I asked, nervous, confused, and afraid.

"Uh-umm..." She stammered.

She was so cute, blushing and talking like that.  
But now was not the time to be appreciating her... aspects.  
There were bigger matters at hand.

"Do you remember anything about me...?" I asked, trying to reassure myself that she was still mine.

"Your name is Romeo, you have black-ish-like hair, your father is Macao...  
Am I missing something...?"

 _She was missing something, alright.  
A lot of 'somethings'._

"Do you remember anything about...  
us...?"

"Us? What do you mean us...?"

Something hit me like a magic truck.  
She didn't remember.  
Time seemed to slow down, as if my brain was working so fast - as if my brain was giving me time to think.  
 _She's not fully healed yet.  
It might be dangerous to her health to remind her of anything from her past.  
It seems as if she only forgot about me...  
not anybody or anything else.  
_Time went back to normal.

"Oh, sorry. I was just testing something." I said off the top of my head.

"Testing something?"

"Just, nevermind." I had to kill her curiosity.

"So, what happened...?  
While I was out...?" She asked, kind of afraid.

"Ah, nothing much.  
We just...

We talked for hours.  
I enjoyed my time with her...  
while it lasted.

"By the way, where's everybody else?" She asked, again, curiously.

"Ah, they all had something else to do.  
I was free, so I took care of you."

If it was Wendy,  
I would _always_ be free.

"Ah, I see."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go out for a while.  
I'll call Mira-san to take care of you, okay?"

"Okay..."

I stood up, faced the door, and walked out...  
... but before my steps would even make it out the door, she spoke out:

"Romeo-kun,"

I spun around to face her.

"Thank you." She gave me a gentle, comforting smile. It wasn't enough to remove the pain in my heart, but it was enough...  
to make me forget.

I tried to give her my biggest smile, but I just grinned at her in the end.

I walked out.  
I looked around, trying to recalibrate my senses and simultaneously finding Mira.  
It seems Natsu and his 'team' was on a mission.  
I found Mira in her usual spot, behind the bar.

"Mira-san!" I called her name as I ran over to her.

"Ah, it's you, Romeo." She seemed surprised at my presence.

"Are you going out again?" Her voice seemed confident that I was leaving.

"She's awake." I said in a low, serious voice.

"What? Wendy's awake? She might need-"

"She doesn't." I interrupted.  
"She needs to stay in the ward.  
She's not fully healed yet."

"Ah, I see...  
Did she lose her memory?"

"Kinda...  
She remembers everybody and everything."

"Then what did she forget?"

"Us."

"'Us'?"

"Our relationship."

"Oh my go-  
Did you remind her?"

"I decided not to.  
It might hurt her condition."

"I suppose that you'll want me not to tell her too, right?"

"Yep."

"I won't tell her, but you're aware...  
... that she'll find out soon, right?"

"I'll deal with it when the time comes.  
Take care of her for me, I'm going out.  
She might need some 'girl' assistance."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Mira-san."

I gave her a smile.  
I spun around and walked out, heading to my house not-so-far from the guild.

 **(Mirajane's POV)  
** _He was right.  
She wasn't allowed to know about their relationship, yet.  
Some part of me knew that he would tell her eventually...  
but I saw his eyes...  
They were lying.  
I had doubts that he would tell her,  
but even so, I decided not to tell Wendy anything.  
It wasn't the right thing to do...  
but I was curious.  
What would the little lover do when she remembers?_

I smiled at myself and went to Wendy's ward.

"Hi, Wendy."

* * *

 **(Romeo's POV)**  
 _Ughh.. everything is bullshit._

I remembered everything that happened today as I hastily and lazily walked up to my room in the second floor.

 _Uggghhhh..._

I opened the door to my room, and went inside.  
I went straight to my closet, trying to put my vest inside it...  
... until I saw...  
... a ton of pictures inside it.  
All of them had Wendy.

"ARRGGHHH!"

In my frustration, I ripped all of them off the wall,  
and attempted to rip them in half.

But I couldn't.

I inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm myself down.  
I took out a box, and stuck all the pictures in there.  
I put the box in my closet, took off my vest, and attempted to hang it inside,  
until something rustled in its pocket.  
It was blue and red.

I took it out of the pocket.  
I knew what it was, but some part of me wished I didn't.  
I put the object in the box, along with all the pictures.  
I stuck my vest in my closet, slammed my closet door,  
and jumped on the bed, now attempting to sleep.  
Thoughts flooded my brain.

 _Why was I forgotten?  
Was she okay?  
What happened that day?  
Did she truly remember everything else?  
What would happen if I told her?  
What would happen...  
if I didn't?_

I pondered on the thought.

 _If she didn't know...  
She would be safer.  
Happier, too..._

I closed my eyes, tightly shut.  
With some sort of ease in my mind and heart, I grinned at myself.  
I rested, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, it's me, Syndicate. Sorry this didn't come out earlier. I had to reformat my laptop, reinstall Windows, then reinstall all my applications and drivers. I had to reinstall Notepad++ and Microsoft Word before I could even start typing this! As I type this I'm updating drivers (T-T) On top of that, I had a huge writers block. If you guys took a look at my profile, you would know that this story is pre-thought. As I go through the story, I start to uncover _more_ and _more_ holes in the storyline. What originally was an awesome fluffy story was now a cluttered mess in my head. I'll have to look through and replace all the holes in the story, so please forgive me if these chapters come out later than expected, and forgive me if there isn't a lot of content in them. Anyway, the chapter should be out in the next two days. Seeya then!  
-SynInc**


	7. Chapter 6: Time to Act

**(Wendy's POV)**  
 _"Hi, Wendy."_

I was spacing out when Mira-san came into my ward.  
Fortunately, the tender voice of the white-haired bartender woke me up.

"Hi, Mira-san."

"Are you feeling okay now?"

"Y-yes…  
May I ask if I can leave my ward...?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I…  
have something to do."

 _Romeo was very nice to me, but something was off.  
I could sense the discomfort in his heart.  
There was something he – anybody – wasn't telling me._

"I don't think so." A devilish smile appeared on Mira-san's face.  
"Romeo would _kill_ me if anything happened to you."

"Huh?" I blinked twice in confusion.  
"R-Romeo-kun?" I stammered.

"He was _really_ worried about you."

"U-uhmm…  
I think he'll make an exception for me…"

"Oh, _you do?_ " She asked me as if she was doubting my trust.  
"If you're really _that_ bent on leaving the ward, then I guess I have no choice but to let you go."

"R-Really, Mira-san?" I couldn't help but feel that she was plotting something.

"Sure! But first, I need to check if you'll actually be _able_ to go outside your ward."

"U-ummm, sure…"

She gave me a few check-ups – she tried out my strength, temperature, general condition, etc.  
I swear sometimes she would be a caring nurse –  
Caring _enough_ to hide the fact that she was a demon.

"I guess you're good to go."

"Really?" My eyes lit up.  
 _Was she really going to let me out at my state?  
_ "Thank you, Mira-san!"

She took out all the lacrima currently stuck to my body, and pointed at the door, signaling me to do whatever I wanted to do.  
Still feeling some sort of drowsiness, I hastily walked out the door.

 **(Mirajane's POV)  
** _I swear everything I do is wrong._

But, in all honestly, I was truly curious.

 _What_ _would_ _the young couple do?_

I made a mischievous smile at myself, and walked out the door.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** As I walked out the door, I knew what I had to do.  
If I was _ever_ going to find out what truly happened to me – to Romeo, I had to investigate where it all started.  
 _Romeo._

I looked for him in the guild, but, to my disappointment, was nowhere to be found. I caught sight of Macao-san, and approached him, hoping to find answers.

"H-hi, Macao-san."

"Hi, Wendy? Are you okay already?" He asked.

"Oh? Are you supposed to be out of the ward?" Wakaba followed.

"U-um, I am…"

"Ah, okay then." Macao said, breath still tainted with a faint scent of liquor.

"So, whatd'ya need?" He asked.

"Uh-umm, I'm looking for Romeo-kun."

"Ah! Looking for him already, huh?  
Ready to get back to dating, I see." A mischievous smile appeared on his face.

"D-Dating…?  
W-with Romeo-kun…?"

My face was red. _Crimson-scarlet-maroon_ red. _Blood_ red.  
To be honest, I was surprised. Not confused. _Surprised._ I knew something was up.  
But I had doubts in my heart. I wouldn't do or think of anything rash until I was sure that he…

"Hahaha. Still shy, I see.  
He's probably at our house. It's not far from here, so you shouldn't be in any trouble.  
He's probably dead-shot asleep, though."

"Ah… Thank you, Macao-san."

I went out the door, with my senses detecting a bit of a chuckle between the two now-old-timers.

I headed to Macao-san and Romeo-kun's house. I didn't know where it was, but with every 'guessed' turn I made, I felt closer and closer to my destination…  
… as if I _knew_ my destination.

I didn't know where I was at the time – I usually spent the nights at Fairy Hills. I would only go outside on missions or for shopping, and this place did not have any stalls or stores.

But I knew where _he_ was.  
Oddly enough, I knew it.  
I knew his _scent_.

I knocked on the familiar door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Rejection.

I shouted his name.

"Romeo-Kun!"

Denied.

But then, my body acted on its own.

"CONBOLT!"

I heard a voice from the second floor.

"Wendy-san…?" His raspy, 2 o'clock voice seemed sure that I was calling him, despite the fact the he was on the second floor, he seemed drunk, and the windows and doors were closed shut.

"I-I'm coming…" Slow, drunk footsteps followed shortly after.

He opened the door, and as he did, I saw a glimpse of the inside. It seemed so familiar…

"Wendy? Why are you out of your ward?" He asked, as if he didn't know it was me a minute ago.

"Uh-umm… I had to do something…" I was too embarrassed to say that I came out to see _him._

For a short while, he looked at the floor, a hint of rage on his face.  
He mumbled something, but it was too soft even for my dragon senses to hear.  
However, I wasn't impervious to the shape of his lips…  
He seemed to have mouthed out " _Damn you, Mirajane"_ …  
Not that I was interested in his… lips…

I was spacing out until Romeo woke me up.

"H-hey, are you okay?"

Waking up from my apparent _trance_ , I tried to process what he had just said, hoping he didn't notice the slight blush on my face.

"Y-yes."

"So, aren't you supposed to do something?  
Why're you still here?" He asked, voice turning both impatient and disgusted at my sudden appearance.

"U-ummm…" Trying to collect my thoughts, I searched in my brain's _deepest_ sectors for a response that wouldn't seem too awkward or embarrassing.  
I failed.

With an impatient, tired, exhausted, and possibly drunk sigh, he returned my thoughts to the matter at hand.

"Well, if you're just gonna keep gazing at nowhere like that, I'd might as well welcome you in.  
C'mon, there's a couch over there." He said, teasingly.

"Th-thank you, Romeo-kun."

I entered his house, and I will admit, it was _pretty_ clean.  
The second the entered, my nose was barraged by now-more-potent scent of Romeo.  
It was too much for me to take in with my enhanced dragon senses, but my mind was just telling my nose to inhale even more. It's not like I didn't like the scent, it's just that I _liked_ the scent.

The odd familiarity of everything increased even more as I tried to observe what was in his house.  
 _Everything was familiar._ The paintings, the layout of the house, even the pattern on his couch! It felt like I'd been here before, but that wasn't even the most pressing matter.

 _He had pictures of us everywhere._

I decided not to give it much thought, as I had just recovered from being stuck in the ward for three days, and everything might seem familiar even though it's not. I might even be imagining things.  
But I couldn't shake off the feeling that this place was different.  
We continued on to sit down on the couch. As I _carefully_ observed my surroundings, he decided to break the awkward silence.

"Would you like some tea? Coffee? Anything?"

"Uh-uhmm, no, thank you."

"So…" His voice fell into some sort of a serious tone.  
"Why'd you come here?"

"Uh-uhmm…" Again, I was stuck thinking of an excuse.

"I would just like to thank you for taking care of me while I was still in the ward." I felt kind of proud for being able to think of an acceptable excuse. I didn't expect him to buy it, but I had to give a response.

"You never needed to." His serious-like tone got replaced by a happy, comforting one as he flashed a grin at me.  
"You being healthy like that is enough thanks."

"Uh-uhmmm…" Again, I felt a slight blush on my face.

"Hahaha. Sorry, it must be hard for you to find your words with me in this state. I'm gonna go freshen up first. Suit yourself to anything in the kitchen." He gave me a wide smile, then walked back up to his room.

To be completely honest with myself, I didn't really mind his look.  
His hair was a bit messier, but not much changed since he already has the signature 'spiky hair' in him.  
He didn't have his vest, which left his previously hidden toned muscles and chest completely revealed.  
At this point, I was actually _happy_ that he left me alone.  
Then he wouldn't notice the scarlet red shade on my face.

I soon realized that I wasn't getting anywhere thinking about his _features_ , and woke up from whatever my thoughts had been indulged in.  
I stood up from the couch and began to look around the living room.  
There were some stairs leading to the second floor, a couch and a comfy chair surrounding a rectangular coffee table, some drawers with books, photo albums, DVDs, and pictures, a table where his television lacrima was located, a door to the kitchen, and some abstract paintings littered around the walls.

I decided to start my investigation at the place which caught my eyes the most: the pictures.  
They were definitely real – not imagined or illusions. They also definitely had me and Romeo-kun in them, but from the past years – back when we were children. He had pictures of us sitting together, playing tag, eating together, and there was a painting of us smiling possibly made by Reedus, but none of the pictures had anything romantic or explicit in them (and I never wanted to see anything romantic in them). I decided to check out the photo albums next, but they were locked by some sort of magic padlock, and it required a password to open. Oddly enough, my brain flashed me some fragments of what seemed like a password, but it wasn't anything solid enough to attempt and open the locked album. _Why_ he locked his photo album was probably the biggest mystery of all, and it was a mystery I probably would never be able to answer.

With a sigh, I returned everything back where they belonged. I continued my investigation, carefully examining whatever caught my eye. The DVDs were just movies, the books were usually focused on comic books and training tutorials, his television didn't have anything interesting in it, and the paintings were just like any other electro-abstract painting – black background and cool electric neon foreground. I saw no point in looking around here any longer, so I decided to move to the kitchen.

I entered it, and saw nothing suspicious. Dining table, drawers, refrigerator, display case, sink, stove, oven, and whatever else you find in a male teen's kitchen. In a desperate attempt to learn something – _anything_ – about what truly happened, I opened up everything that I could open.

Nothing.

I was already kneeling down, checking out the lower drawers, when I noticed that Romeo had snuck up on me.

 **(Romeo's POV)**  
I knew she was gonna go snooping, so I went back down all ninja-like, trying not to be detected by her ever-wandering eyes.

She, quite literally, had inspected _everything_ in the living room, and was about to move to the kitchen.  
I snuck up on her, and by the time I did, she was already opening drawers and closets, like a person looking for an airplane in a car show. She would occasionally kneel down in both directions, trying to open the lower drawers, and _damn_ was she _sexy._ I could take a glimpse of her breasts and butt every now and then, and every second I was trying to prevent any sort of illicit content from going into my mind.

Until I realized that she knew I was there.

To my disappointment, she stood up from her sexy position, looked at me, and covered her face in embarrassment.

"R-Romeo-kun?" She was furiously blushing.  
 _Waaayyy too cute._

"Uh-uhmm…" She said, nervously.  
"I was just looking for a glass…" She tried to make an excuse, but I knew that she passed the glasses 2 drawers ago.

"Oh, right. They're over here." Trying to act as naturally as possible so she wouldn't suspect anything, I pointed at a drawer behind her.

"Th-thank you." She said, stammering as she filled her glass with water and drank it down, giving me a good sight of her neck and some of her, ahem, _cleavage_.  
I wanted to kiss her and peck her everywhere, but that wasn't an option right now.

As she finished her glass, she immediately faced me, surprised at my grinning face.

"What's so funny, Romeo-kun?" She asks me, as if she wasn't looking so sexy on purpose.

I gave her a huge smile, and just nonchalantly made up an excuse.  
"I think somebody touched my DVDs."

"Ah-uhmm…" She turned to face the living room, and saw that all my DVDs were scattered all over the couch.

"Ah! I-umm.." Again, that nervously cute blushing face.  
"I'm sorry, I-I wanted t-to look for a g-good movie to w-watch…" She stammered.

I gave her a short chuckle, and she immediately went over to the living room to fix her mess.

I went over to her, trying to prevent her from over-exerting herself.

"Hey, Wendy." I reached to hold her hand and prevent her from doing any more work.  
"You don't need t-" The immediate _second_ my hand made contact with her skin, she recoiled back.  
 _I guess she doesn't like skin-to-skin contact._

"A-Ah! Romeo-kun! Don't scare me like that!"

"You don't need to fix anything." I said, calmly trying to prevent her from freaking out.  
"Actually, I think you need to get back to Mira-san and the others." I said, to prevent her from doing _anything_ at all.  
"You might need new medicine."

"A-ah! I should go back now!" She looked at the window, only to notice the dark was approaching.  
"T-Thank you for your time, Romeo-kun! Sorry for the inconvenience!" She said, running out the door.

By the time I could formulate something to say, she was already too far away.

I locked the door, and as I remembered everything that happened today, I walked up to my room.

 _She was truly cute. She observed everything like a hawk and I couldn't help but chuckle at her attempts to find out the truth.  
I wanted to kiss her and hug her until the ends of the earth. I can't get enough of her.  
It'll be hard to forget with her beautiful face and perfect figure constantly being in my mind._

I jumped on my bed and tried to sleep, hoping that when I wake up, this'll all just be a dream.

 **(Wendy's POV)**  
As I ran back to the guild, I couldn't help but think of what my next move would be.

 _There is definitely something he knows that I don't.  
Or something he doesn't __want_ _me to know.  
Whatever it is, it'll all start with him._

I knew that if I was ever going to learn the truth, I had to stay as _close_ to Romeo as possible.

 _I can't ask anybody else in the guild because they might freak out._

I didn't want to cause anybody any trouble.

 _But now…  
I know what I need to do._

With a smile on my face, I open the doors to the guild.

"Hi, Mira-san!"

* * *

 **A/N First of all, NO, this story will NOT involve any illicit content or any adult themes.  
I truly wanted to portray how Romeo felt about Wendy's _new features_ in this one, so I apologize if it was too _fantasized_ for you.  
** **Anyway, I told you guys that I would be able to update in the next two days or so :D  
** **I now have to rethink most of the next chapter, as that also has a lot of holes in it :(  
** **I should be able to update in the next 3 days. It's a kind-of-long wait, but it'll be worth it (I hope) ;)  
** **Again, it may/may not be long, the holes in the story have been a huge problem with the length of these chapters.  
** **P.S. This chapter is probably the longest chapter, with over 2900 words! _*feels proud of self*_**

 ** _~TRIVIA:  
I usually write about things related to my real life - but only in little tidbits.  
For example, in this chapter:  
-Romeo's reactions to Wendy may/may not be an exaggerated version of what I would feel if I had a sexy girlfriend (I'm single, and no, I do not want to date anyone as of now)  
-The electro-abstract paintings in Romeo's house resemble my many desktop wallpapers, mostly including a black background and some sort of cool neon foreground (usually neon blue)_**

 **Seeya then!  
** **-SynInc**


	8. Chapter 7: Blue and Red

**(Wendy's POV)** _  
SFX: Birds_

I opened my eyes, sat up straight, and stretched my arms, trying to awaken from my slumber.  
As the melodic chirping of the birds hit my ears, I realized:

"Ah! I need to be early today!"

I stood up from my bed, freshened up in the bathroom, and changed into better clothes.  
I rushed out the door, leaving my ward.  
Once I made it to the bar, I immediately found Mira-san behind the bar, as always.  
Since it was still too early, she was just cleaning up.

"Mira-san!"

"Ah? Wendy, you're awake already?"

"Yes, Mira-san. I need to go out soon. May I-"

"Of course. But you need to drink your medicine first – normal healing won't work on you here." She interrupted with a soothing voice and a caring face.

"Y-yes, Mira-san."

She gave me some pills and I immediately drank it down along with some chocolate milk that Mira-san would cook up for me.

"Thank you, Mira-san!" I turned around, running out the door towards Romeo's house.  
As I ran, I think I heard Mira-san shout something.  
Something involving using magic.

By the time I had reached Romeo's house, I was panting and breathing heavily.  
I calmed myself down, and knocked on the door.

No answer.

 _I had to wake up early, run over here, and_ _this_ _is what I get…?_

In my frustration, not realizing it _wasn't_ his fault that he wasn't awake yet, I shouted again.

"CONBOLT!"

"HOLY FUCKK!"

"What the fuck was that, Wendy?!"

By the time I realized what a _douche_ I was, he was already furious.  
It seems that the fact that it's somewhere around 5 o'clock in the morning did _not_ calm him down.

"What the hell?! It's five o'fuck in the morning! Arrrrgghgghgh!"

"Ah.. uhmm…" I couldn't say anything as my heart was both afraid and apologetic.

"Godammit, Wendy…  
If you wanted to see me you should've just said so…" Again, a drunk voice and drunk footsteps.

And even at five o'clock, I was already blushing.

He opened the door with that same ' _I didn't want to wake up'_ expression on his face, shirtless, and _ever_ so messy hair.

"Soo, why are you here again?"

I decided that spending any more time lingering out here would spoil my plans even more.

"I wanted to see _you_ , Romeo-kun."

"Eh? Me?" His brain seems to be processing whatever just came out of my mouth.

"Oh, me. Come in then." He signaled me to come in, brain still probably half awake.

"Thank you, Romeo-kun." With newfound confidence, I continued with my plan.  
We sat down at the very same couch as before, DVDs now back in place.  
I decided to take control while he was still in his dazzled state.

"Romeo-kun, I think you're still half-awake.  
Do you want me to stay in your room while you freshen up?"

Scratching the back of his head, he thought up a drunken response.  
"Y-yeah, sure…"

My eyes started shining.  
 _It was all going according to plan._

I went up to the second floor while he stayed in the kitchen, washing his face and whipping up some coffee.  
It didn't take a genius to know what room was his.  
His door was adorned with motocross stickers, bats, signs like _'DANGER, KEEP OUT'_ and _'RESTRICTED AREA, KEEP OUT',_ and a small spider in the middle.  
I entered his room, surprised about the amount of decorations in it.

His walls were filled with papers – his drawings, a calendar, a poster of some sort of man in golden-red armor, and a wrestler wearing a leopard mask. His bed had a black, gothic rose felt sticker on it, more motocross stickers, and letters spelling out quotes and his name. He had a table in the room, and even that had decorations on it – mostly consisting of brick toys. He had a ball in a corner of his room, and a lot of stuff on the chair located right beside his bed. The walls were white, and he had a few closets and drawers. Despite the mess, his scent was still _very_ potent in the room. Not the smell of his dirty room, but the scent of his very own clothes and hair. Amazingly, I found myself sniffing everywhere, and I somehow couldn't get enough from his scent.  
When I snapped out of my daze, I decided to restart my investigation.

I started with the obvious – all the stuff on his walls. They were normal, ordinary posters and papers – plus, he drew _really_ well – but for some reason, he didn't have a picture of me anywhere. I don't know why, but it kind of saddened me to realize that.

The next to investigate was – of course – his table. Nothing out-of-the-ordinary: toys, papers, pens, mementos, and any other thing he couldn't put anywhere else. Again, not a _single_ trace of me.

I checked his bed next. Nothing was there that I didn't realize the second I got here.

His chair was, surprisingly, piled up with papers and toys – not clothes – even though the smell of his clothing filled the air in here.

Any other thing that didn't fit anywhere was either on the floor or hung up.

I took a quick peek outside to assure that Romeo wasn't sneaking up on me, and continued my _'research'_. I decided that anything that was already plainly obvious wasn't going to aid me, so I decided to look deeper.

I started opening drawers and bags scattered around the place. Most of the bags were empty, besides the one hung up, which was filled with food. Most of his drawers just had papers and arts-and-crafts in them, but there was one locked drawer. I wouldn't dare snoop _that_ far, so I left it as-is.

With no other item to check out, I started to look at his closet. I opened it, and the _amazingly addicting_ smell of his clothing spread everywhere. Again, I couldn't get enough of them. His clothes were _surprisingly_ organized, and most of them consisted of jeans and open vests, with the exception of a few hoodies and, oddly, suits. I was about to give up my search until I opened up the closet even more, and noticed something odd:

 _There are marks at the back of the closet._

Behind all his clothes were a bunch of marks, and, upon closer inspection, seemed to be residue from tape or glue. _Something was_ _definitely_ _stuck here._ I looked closer, and it didn't seem like whatever was stuck here was removed long ago – rather, the removal was recent.  
With newfound clues and more questions to be answered, I searched harder, taking quick peeks outside his room for assurance.

And after a quick while, I had _finally_ found something.

In the most clichéd place, was a rectangular cardboard box.

I peeked under the bed, and reached out to get it. It was a little far, but it was _nothing_ my enhanced height couldn't reach.

I opened it up, and once my eyes had registered what they were seeing, I was already confused.  
Inside them were _a lot_ of pictures of me. Not from my legacy, child edition – but my current state. I reached out my hand and took a picture out. I never remembered taking a picture like this – yet the date in it was only a few weeks ago. Closer inspection showed more sticky residue behind the pictures – _exactly_ like what I saw in his closet.

There were about 15 of them in there, all of which I didn't remember. Some of them didn't have that same stick behind them, though. Even so, that wasn't even the most important part of it. Underneath the thin layer of pictures was a crumpled piece of paper…  
… adorned with a red ribbon.

With a wrapper the same color as my hair, a ribbon the same color as my ponytails, and a faint scent of my clothing, this was no doubt made to be given to me.

 _But what about the pictures?  
Why were they removed? And very recently, nonetheless.  
Who took them?  
Why did he need to hide all this?  
And why did he have to hide something which was supposed to be for me?_

It just didn't compute.

I grabbed everything that I found important, returned everything to their original states, and ran downstairs, hoping to make a quick getaway.  
Instead, I was greeted by a sleeping Romeo by the couch.  
 _He was so cute, shirtless and peaceful like that._ Despite the fact that I needed to get of there, my heart just couldn't take it if I left him like that. I ran upstairs and picked up his blanket. I ran back down, and spread it over him. Every now and then he would utter a small _'Wendy'_ , and a blush would quickly rise to my face.

Deciding that I was done there, I left his house, locking the door behind me. I ran over to the guild, a blue ornament clenched in my fist.

 _I knew what to do._

* * *

 **A/N**

 _ **My hands felt rough and chalky.  
What was once a pampered piece of art was now a cluttered mosaic of dust, dirt, sand, and sweat.  
I could easily wash it all off, but the feeling of the roughness, the ecstasy of ending it, the fatigue after it all, the fear that it'll happen again…  
That was never leaving my system.  
I was at my spot – a perfect view of the goal before me.  
I visualized my success, and took a deep breath.  
With a grin on my face,  
**_ ***Release*  
** _ **I finished it.**_ **  
*Whoosh*  
** _ **As it flew through the air like a majestic eagle flying in the skies, I knew it was done.  
As me and my friends left victorious from the match,  
I knew.  
The game was **__**far**_ _ **from over.**_

 **Hey guys, it's me, Syndicate.  
I wanted to start this chapter early, but my hands tire from the constant bullshit I receive on my doorstep.  
Ever since our home basketball court was fixed, my friends would never give me a day without holding the ball in my hands.  
Not that I didn't like seeing my friends – it was a nice addition to my daily to-do list other than "Play PC" – but doing it **_**every day**_ **was tiring – tiring to the point that one round of 8-hour sleep wouldn't be enough to rejuvenate my senses.  
Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I wanted to add more, but I decided that the other content could wait until the next chapter. Anyway, I'm writing this at 10:00 PM just to make the '3-day quota' I gave myself. As I have described above, this came out late due to a few distractions. (P.S. As of today, I have watched the whole series) Anyway, the next one's coming up, but I'm really sleepy right now, so it'll have to come later. 4 days, I promise :D**

 _ **~TRIVIA (THERE'S SO MUCH IN THIS CHAPTER)  
-The posters were Iron Man and Tekken's King, respectively.  
-I have those posters and stuff stuck everywhere, except I don't draw very well (but they're posted anyway), I don't have the King poster, and my room is blue.  
-My chair is cluttered, but not with stuff, but with school supplies.  
-My tables are filled to the brim with Lego toys :D**_

 **Seeya in the next one!  
-SynInc**

 ***sleeps like hell***

 **UPDATE: Holy shit I had a lot of mistakes writing this, didn't I? Well, most of them should be fixed now. Sorry bout' that, when I was writing this last night I was already struggling to stay awake.  
** **Ch'ya!  
** **-SynInc**

 **UPDATE2: As of today, 05/08/2015, I will be going on a possible permanent hiatus. Please check my profile for more details.  
I'm truly sorry.  
-SynInc :(**

 **UPDATE3: New resolve: I'm back.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth

**UPDATE: I'm back, bitches.  
Sorry for the EPICLY long time I spent on hiatus, and any other information regarding that will be put on my profile. Anyway, I re-read my whole story, and I made a few edits to the punctuations and perfections of the older chapters. Enjoy a month's worth of bullshit below! :D  
(For some reason, this chapter is filled with non-story related shit that Romeo does, and involves multiple POV switches. Sorry for that.)  
P.S. Now that I think about it, this fanfic can easily become a 15+ chapter mini-novel in the rate I'm going. Hope you guys don't bail out on me just yet!**

 **UPDATE2: Jebus Cristo this went out 3 days later than expected! Holy shit! That's cause' we're out of internet for the last two days, and (I deeply apologize for this), I've barely made any chapters. I've been playing GTA IV again and I've been reminded why I've bought the game in the first place. Sorry, but shit happens, and I hope you guys will still keep reading despite the long release times. Really sorry!**

* * *

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** After my little trip over to Romeo's, I ran right back to my Fairy Hills to try and clear up my thoughts.

 _What is this?  
Why does he have it?  
Why does it feel so reminiscent?_

In search of answers, I decided to put down the little blue and red trinket and start investigating myself. I looked around my own room for answers – every corner, every inch.

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** I woke up underneath my comfy old blanket, except I was in the most uncomfortable and cramped bed ever to be slept on by myself. I quickly moved to a sitting position as I tried to remember whatever the hell I was doing before my slumber.

"Oh shit! Wendy?" I shouted her name, trying to clear my head.

"Wendy?" I stood up and headed to the staircase, until I noticed the front door.

 _It's locked? Does this mean she left?_

*Grumble*

Oh shit, I'm hungry as fuck.  
I dashed over to the kitchen, whipped up a quick breakfast, and immediately chomped it down. I washed the dishes, and cleaned up my mess over at the living room. I fixed the blanket and I went upstairs to place it back where it was.

Now that I think about it, _why_ was it not here anyway?  
Could it have been…  
Wendy?

I turned the doorknob, pushed the door, placed my blanket down, and sat down on my bed, attempting to rethink everything.

I looked up, only to see a clock saying "10:28". I decided that pondering on thoughts wouldn't do me any good later on, so I decided to take a bath.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** Nothing. I don't know why even I, myself, don't have any records of the past. Even in my own room. All that was basically left in this little room of mine is furniture, clothing, and a bunch of other stuff – nothing that can possibly link me to my past. It felt like somebody _took_ all of them, too.

I looked at the clock.  
"10:30".  
In my desperate search for answers, I had completely lost track of time. Almost 5 hours later, and I have made no progress.

I laid myself on the bed, and attempted to sleep past my frustration – the frustration that led me to forget the little blue and red trinket placed underneath my pillow.

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** Quickly after I left the bath, I opened my drawers, changed my clothes, and fixed what was left of my towel and dirty clothing. A quick check on the clock said "11:04". Deciding that there was still quite some time before lunch, and I'm not really in the mood to go to the guild because it's waaayyyy too early, I decided to watch some TV.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** I woke up, brain still fuzzy. I decided to continue my search – there was nothing else to do anyway. There's no one I can turn to for help, either.

With a sigh, I got up from the bed, freshened up a little, and continued my investigation.

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** "Was that the end? Seriously? A _harem_ ending? Damnit, they'd better make a second season."  
After an infuriating final episode of a romantic TV show I've come across on, I decided that it's time for lunch.

I went to the kitchen, and immediately thought of the meal that will most definitely give me the most satisfaction. I may not look like it, but I think I'm pretty good at cooking. Well, at least Wendy used to tell me so. She cooks pretty well, too, but she's always said I cook better. I really can't tell the difference between our skills. I put some water in a pot and boiled it, wanting to have coffee at the middle of the day.

While adjusting the heat of the stove, I simultaneous opened up the fridge with my free hand and attempted to pull some chicken out of the freezer.  
And again.  
And again.

As I was blankly clenching my fist at nothing but my own flesh, I decided to take a look at the freezer. Guess what – my freezer was freezing itself and only itself. Nothing but air and frozen H2O. I reached down to the chiller to check if I had something – anything – in there.

As the chiller opened, my legs felt a chill go up to my spine.  
There was nothing there.  
As I was mindlessly gazing at my now empty fridge, jaw dropped and all, I attempted to turn around and finish my coffee –  
only to find out that I accidentally left the stove on the maximum setting, and all the water meant to be for my caffeine needs has now evaporated.

With a sigh, I turned off the stove, left my house, locked the door behind me, and headed to the only place where I knew had great tasting food and at an affordable price for my now cashless pocket – Fairy Tail.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** Despite the fact that my search for answers is top priority, I still need to eat food. I immediately head to the market to buy myself some ingredients I can use to cook myself up a decent meal. Despite my clumsy looks, I think I'm a good enough cook to be able to make myself lunch. Well, that's what someone else said anyway. I can't remember what his – or her – name is, though.

I locked the door behind me, and went over to the market.

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** "MIRA-SAAAANNN!"

The second I entered the guild, my voice echoed as I called the famous bartender.

"Romeo-kun? I thought you weren't coming in today."

"Wh-What? How'd you know that?"

"Well, you're usually on a date or on a mission if you don't come here during lunchtime."

"You say that like it's wrong. I won't be dating Wendy anytime soon, anyw-"  
*GRUMBLE*

"So that's why you came."  
With a smile, she immediately cooked up my usual meal and served it to me alongside some soda.

As I chomped my meal down, it seems as if Mira-san was deeply thinking about something.

"Thanks, Mira-san. I'll pay for it later."

I went over to the Request Board and looked for a quick mission for easy cash. I'm broke right now, and there's not really a lot of other things to do.

"Help Requested! Need help moving items from house to house.  
Reward: 7,000"

"Should be enough to pay Mira back and buy that thing.  
Mira-san, I'm going on a mission!"

"Ahhh. I wonder why no one's taken this yet. Go ahead."

"Thanks, Mira-san! Seeya!"

I bolted out the door prepared for a 2 hour long mission, never expecting that it would take 5.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** I've finished shopping, finished cooking, eating, cleaning, and searching – nothing. It's been some time over 3 hours after I went out, so I decided to take a quick walk around town.

That's how I think I got here, the beach, but it feels like something else led me here.  
Somehow, it feels like something really important happened here.  
But, right then and there, I wanted to forget everything. I went ahead and sat down, waiting for the sunset.

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** "Aaaagghhhhh… Moving shit has never been so boring…"  
"Hell, it would've been more boring at Magnolia anyway…"

As I complain over and over again about my current mission, many other things are happening over at Magnolia, huh…

"Speaking of things happening, I wonder what Wendy's doing."

 **(Wendy's POV – SFX: Breeze)  
** "Huh… the sun hasn't come down yet."

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** Aggghhhh… she must be doing something waaay more interesting than this.  
"Hey, my shift's done. You're free to go. Here's your pay."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure."

After I put down the box I was holding – contents unknown – I went over to the train station.

[PA: _The current time is 4:30. Next train arriving is heading to Magnolia._ ]

From here to Magnolia, it would take about half an hour, so it'll be fun to laze around a bit.  
I went in the train, took the most comfortable seat, a decided to chill for the rest of the trip.

By the time I had come off, it was already somewhere around 5 o'clock. I headed to the guild to pay for my earlier meal, and also, try to negotiate a purchase.

"Mira-san! I've got cash!"

"Huh? Oh, right, you went out on a mission."

"Here you go – my payment for earlier."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"You have another one of those Magic Padlocks?"

"Oh, that. What did you say you were going to use it for? An album?"

"That was earlier on. I need another one. For my own uses."

"Okay, okay. Here you go!"

"Thanks, Mira-san!"

I rushed out the door to go back home.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** It was around 5:15 by the time I realized how long I was just sitting here.  
The wind was quite strong, and I knew that it would rain quite heavily later.  
I just sat there, hoping that the sunset would come before the rain did.

Until the wind blew off the ribbon on my head.  
I stood up and chased after it until it finally decided to peacefully rest on the cool sand.  
As I picked it up, I realized something.

 _Something else is red.  
Something I forgot._

As if I was being moved by an extremely unnatural force, I dashed to Fairy Hills.

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** I opened the door to my house and dashed to my room

"Haha! I got it!" I shouted in triumph.

I reached out to a box underneath my bed

"Time to lock away… everyth-"

…

"Wh-what is this?"

…

"It's open…"

…

"I-it's gone!"  
"The gif-"

"WENDY!"

As if by instinct, I dashed to Fairy Hills.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** I opened the door to my room and immediately reached out to a small, crumpled piece of colored paper underneath my pillow.

With fear in my heart and curiosity in my mind, I slowly opened it.

"A-a necklace…?"  
"It feels strangely warm, too."

"Wh-why…? He shouldn't have something like this…"

I gripped the necklace, put in on my heart, brought out all my courage, and rushed to Romeo's house.

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** As I dashed through the city, the sunset was peeking through all the buildings, slightly lighting up my path.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** I was running pretty quickly, and even with that, I could still notice the sunset's light passing through the some holes between buildings, temporarily blinding me every now and then.

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** As I got to the beach…

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** As I got to the beach…

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** I saw a girl running across the road.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** I saw a boy running across the road.

 **(Both POVs)  
** _~We stopped running._

 _~And the sun went down._

 _~As the night sky emerged, we stared into each other's eyes._

 _~Slowly, it started raining._

 _~But it was so tense, I feel like I could feel every drop fall._

 _~Soaking wet…_

 **Romeo:** I decided to clear everything up. **  
Wendy:** I decided to clear everything up.

* * *

 **A/N Yo! Again, sorry for late upload. Also, the last part of this chapter was supposed to be anime-like, so if you didn't like that, I'm sorry. If you guys recently have gone to my profile, you'll see that I'm now planning on a one-chapter-per-week schedule :D Sorry if I miss a few though :/ Anyway, cliffhanger and all that. Seeya in the next chapter!**

 _ **~Thanks to all that followed for being my inspiration in the first place! :D**_

 _ **P.S. Check out Mirror's Edge, one amazing game :P  
~Also, 2K plus words for the win!**_

 **-SynInc**

 **UPDATE 06/19: I will not go into much detail here, but I got hospitalized, so no chapters out this week.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Encounter

**(Romeo's POV; SFX: Rain)  
** The air was tense.

 _*Drip, drop*_

I could feel every drop of rain falling…

 _*Splash*_

Falling from above only to experience a cruel death at the end…

 _*Breathing*_

Despite the noise from the rain, I could hear her inhale and exhale very clearly.

 _*Heartbeat*_

I could not only _feel_ my heartbeat…

 _*Louder heartbeat*_

But I could _hear_ it.

 _*Drip, drop*_

I didn't want to talk to her, I didn't want to see her…

I didn't even want to be around her.

But I can't go back home now.  
Not now…  
Not while she's here…

I can't run away now.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** I knew that he was coming back from a mission…  
But never did I expect to see him _here_ , of all places.

We were staring at each other for quite some time…  
Until I realized that just standing here wouldn't help me at all.

I put my fist on my chest, clenching the necklace for more confidence.  
I mustered all the courage I could, and decided to make the first move.

"I…"

I could tell he was angry.  
His fist was clenched, he was avoiding eye contact, his eyebrows were furrowed…

But it's now or never.

"I want to know why you hid this from me.  
Why does this feel so warm...?  
What is this for you to keep it from me all this time?  
Is this _that_ important to you?  
Why would you have to hide this in a box filled with _my_ pictures?  
Did something happen…  
Before I lost my memory…?"

I hit a nerve.  
He clenched his fist even tighter, he looked down - he was basically shivering in anger.  
Whatever he knew about this necklace, whatever I didn't know…

I wasn't supposed to know.

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** I was angry.  
I was _furious._  
And yet, there was only one word on my mind.

 _Why?_

Why would she think that there was something between us?  
Why would she sneak into my house just to get that?  
Why is she so persistent on this?  
Why…  
Why am _I_ the person who's angry?

Fist clenched, soaking wet, and heartbeat getting louder, I mustered up my courage to talk back.

In an attempt to regain eye contact, I looked up, but in retaliation, I immediately put my gaze into the brick floor at my right.

"I…"

Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell she was surprised.  
I don't know if she's surprised because I can't look her in the face, or if she didn't expect me to reply, but she was surprised.  
She put one foot ahead of her, as if to approach me, but she immediately froze in place before taking another step.

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

For a long period of time, none of us was talking.  
There was no response.

In curiosity, I looked up, trying to find out what happened.

I wish I didn't.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** _You didn't want me to get hurt?_

I was genuinely angry.

 _Do you think I'm still a fucking child?!_

I was trained not to swear, but I guess prolonged exposure to a man who does will have negative effects.

 _What did you expect to gain from this…?_

Luckily, what I didn't need to say wasn't said.

 _What…_

I put my other foot forward, aligning it with my other foot.  
Balancing myself, I let out my feelings.

"Did you seriously expect me to get hurt from this?!"

 _I was hurt._

"Do you think I can't handle myself?!"

 _If I could handle myself, I wouldn't be here, shouting at you about a stupid necklace._

"Can I not be trusted?!  
Do you not trust me enough to even show me what I need to know?!"

 _I lied._

"What did you expect would happen if you hid this from me?!  
Is this so important that you had to hide it so much?!  
Did you actually think-"

"I didn't want to lose you!"

He was angry.  
I expected that I would be interrupted at some point…

But never did I expect that it would be like this.

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** I was gritting my teeth.  
I was clenching my fist.  
I was breathing loudly.

Looking at my side, I just suddenly burst out whatever was in my mind.

 _What the fuck did I say?!  
Why would I even do that?!_

But it was too late.

 _Goddamn it!_

I had to finish it right here, right now.

"I've lost you once and I'm not losing you again!"

 _That's right.  
For a brief moment, right after I woke up in that ward…_

 _I didn't love you._

 _I didn't even_ _know_ _you._

"I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to lose you, but I did!  
If only I hadn't left you, if I hadn't even brought you out, nothing would happen to you!"

"You don't want to lose me…?  
You don't want to hurt me…?  
Was this all your fault…?"

"In that beach, at that time…"

 _It became silent._

 _Both of us were just looking at the floor._

 _I couldn't tell if she was angry, or confused…_

 _But I was damn sure that she'll get sick the longer we're in this fucking rain._

"That necklace…  
Is yours."

She looked up in surprise.

"Now that you have it…

Never look for me again."

 _What the fucking hell did I just say?!  
Did I just prevent her from loving me?!  
What the fuck!?_

It's too late.

I can't take back what has already been given.

I turned around, and slowly walked to my house.

Of course, there was a part of me hoping that she would come after me…

But I guess this story doesn't end like that.

 _*SFX: Running*_

I heard footsteps.

Without moving my body, I rotated my head, only to see a girl running after me.

 **(Wendy's POV)  
** _I can't let it end like this!_

I didn't think any further.  
My body simply moved on its own and ran after him.

 _*Breathing*_

It was hard to run in the rain, but I didn't care.  
I just _had_ to see him.

 _*Splash*_

He was in my sights.

A few feet away from me, he stopped moving.

He looked at me, and I stopped right before I would slip and impact on him.

"Did you really think…?"

Between exhales, I tried to speak as clearly as I can.

"I could forget you that easily?!"

He didn't even move.  
He didn't flinch, he wasn't even surprised.

He simply looked up and replied.

"I can't forget you either.

But, as of now, you don't exist."

It was heartbreaking.  
I don't know why or how, but right then and there, my heart broke.  
I was _hurt._

"Can you at least tell me why this necklace is so important…?"

…

"I'll tell you one thing."

He turned around and approached me.

At this point, I was afraid.

Afraid of what he would say, what he would do…

As he came closer, I closed my eyes and put my fist closer to my heart, still holding the necklace.

Never did I expect what happened next.

He _hugged_ me.

He wrapped his hands around my head and pulled me closer.

It was tight, but it was comforting.

It felt warm, to be honest.

I opened my eyes, but I couldn't really see anything since my head was pressed sideways against his chest.

Oddly enough...

I wanted to hug him back.

In a calm and soothing voice, he spoke.

"I miss you."

 _What?  
Why is everything that comes out of his mouth so mysterious?_

He let go of me, and walked away.

I wanted to run after him, I wanted to feel that warmth again…

I wanted to know why…

But my body didn't move.

My body was petrified.

I was literally frozen in place.

 _*Drip, drop*_

 **(Romeo's POV)  
** _Goddamn it, goddamn it, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 _Shit!_

I wanted to punch something or destroy something, do _anything_ to vent out all this anger.  
But, if I thought further, it wouldn't help me at all venting my rage out in such a way.

So, to prevent myself from losing cash or possibly destroy something beneficial to my survival, I threw my pillow as hard as I can into my couch.

Where it ricocheted and hit me in my face.

So, with the ultimate amount of rage, I simply burnt that very same pillow into ash.

With _some_ of my rage out of my system, I decided that I would get a cold if I stayed like this, so I decided to take a bath.

As I went to the bathroom to give myself a soothing bath, one couldn't help but think…

 _Is she going to be okay?_

 **(Wendy's POV; SFX: Rain)  
** I was wet, I was cold, and I was mentally and physically tired.

But I moved as _slowly_ as possible.

I was still in healing, so I couldn't really use my powers.

Nothing mattered at that point.

Not my health, not my mental stability…

But one thing did.

 _Romeo – he mattered._

I slowly walked over to Fairy Hills.

 _*SFX: Door opening*_

I was in my room.

I don't know if someone noticed me enter, soaking wet and all, but I didn't care, either.

I simply locked the door behind me, leaned on it, and slid down on my own desperation and depression.

 _Why does he matter so much…?  
He's just another person…  
But why can't I live a day in this life without thinking of him…?_

 _Am I just_ _that_ _stupid…?_

I couldn't hold back anymore.

 _Can he not trust me…?_

The tears just started flowing.

 _Why do I feel something for him?_

I hugged my knees and tucked my head between my arms, attempting to hide my sorry state from the nonexistent people in my room.

 _Why do I feel like the whole world hates me!?_

There was no more thinking on my part.  
All that mattered was him and me.  
For some reason, I couldn't keep him off my mind for the whole night.  
Sometimes, the only way to sleep…

Is crying yourself to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. So, some shit happened, and I got hospitalized. You probably know this from the last chapter and my current profile, but yeah. Shit happens. Anyway, don't worry guys, I'm ok now. Not 'MAXIMUM POWER' level ok, but ok. I'm still on meds and all that, and my weight got** _ **significantly**_ **lower. So, ya know the drill, eat more, drink meds, refrain from too much PC'ing. In other words – the amount of time I spend on a PC is very limited, so lesser chapters'll be out. Don't worry, this story'll be done by July 15 or sometime before that. That's a promise I'm keeping (hopefully :P). Anyway, enjoy your vacations if you still have em', wish me luck on my current** _ **conditions**_ **, hope for more chapters, and I'll seeya guys in the next chapter.**

 **-SynInc**

 _ **~P.S. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE GIRL/BOY WHO JUST REVIEWED! HAH HAH I FEEL SO PROUD OF MYSELF DUE TO THAT**_

 _ **~P.S2. Ok, this chapter is admittedly short. The reason it has 2000+ words is because of this A/N. The story itself is only 1800+ words. That's cause' of the aforementioned meds and refrainment, and I wanted to show as quickly as possible that I was not dead.**_

 _ **~P.S3. Also, if you've gone to my profile, you'd know that I'm a gamer. Recently, I've been playing this game named Cytus (playable for free on the App Store and Google Play for 700MB), and that game is amazingly addicting. It's basically Tap Tap Revenge on both crack and steroids. You should check it out. If you, by chance, already have it, try out the most difficult level IMO – [Chapter IX – Codename: Zero – ON HARD]. Good luck!**_

 _ **~P.S4. If you've been to my profile, you'd also know that I'm Filipino. If anyone reading this is Filipino, I'd just like to recommend a bunch of songs to you.  
If you're:  
1) Filipino  
2) Fond of robotic-like songs  
3) A possible EDM fan  
4) A frequent YouTube user  
Can you check out a channel by the name of Ensou? Ensou is basically a programmer (kinda) which programs songs for robotic singing voices by the name of Vocaloids. To recommend a good song, search "COMA – GUMI ft. Ensou" on YouTube. It's a tagalog vocaloid song, but I think even English people would appreciate it. Check it out. This song is also featured in the aforementioned game Cytus (for all of you wondering, it's [Chapter IX – COMA]).**_

 **UPDATE: No new chapters, and I apologize for this. I cannot go into detail here, so you may check out my profile for more details, but just in case you don't, I would just like to say thank you for all the support you have given me these past months, and I hope that you will still be reading by the time another chapter comes out. Thank you so much, and have fun reading! :D**


	11. Update! I'm back! :D

I haven't updated in a year or so. If you're wondering why I'm updating you guys via a new chapter, it's because it's been more than 3 months and I am too lazy to re-update the last chapter. I know there aren't a lot of people who are staying tuned to this but I would just like to say that I am extremely happy to come back here after 8 months of school and see all this support I've gotten, as minimal as it is. In any case, yes, I will be coming back, for sure this time, however please do not expect an immediate update from me as I also find difficulty in refreshing myself on the world of , along with the story I've made with only minimal traces of it left. Stay tuned to my profile for the most recent updates on this story and how I'm doing. Again, I am extremely thankful to see all the support I've gotten in the past few months, and this time…

 **I'm back. :D**

-SynInc

~~Expect an update next week or so! :D


	12. Chapter 10: Reset

**Yes, I said I'll be back, but it's been a while, y'know? I'm sorry if it doesn't feel right for you guys. I'm still trying to get back to the cycle of things here in . Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **~This chapter'll be a bit shorter, I wanted to update as fast as possible. :D**

* * *

 **(Wendy's POV)**

I woke up the next day with a hungover head which felt like I've been drinking harder than Cana-san.

Trying to reorient myself, I stood up from my bed, still reeling quite a bit.

I checked the time.

" _9:23 AM…"_

I sat back down, attempting to indulge myself in my memories as I try to scavenge them for whatever happened before I fell asleep.

" _I don't usually wake up this late. What happened last night?"_

Honestly, I don't remember.

Or I don't _want_ to remember.

I lied back down, giving up on even learning about yesterday, ready to fall victim to sleep all over again.

Until I noticed something.

" _There's a stain on my pillow…_

 _Tears…?_

 _I cried…_

 _But about what?"_

I couldn't remember.

But there's one thing I do remember.

Looking around once more, there was something off about my room.

 _I_ always _close the window before I sleep._

Considering that I woke up with a massive headache, it doesn't seem like I would've remembered to close the window last night, anyway.

Still, though, it felt quite odd.

I stood up, deciding that pondering too much on what I can't remember isn't helping me any. I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up, and hopefully get rid of this washed-out feeling in my eyes.

 **(Romeo's POV)**

Mmph, what time is it…? Goddamn, I feel so-

*KRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG, KRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG, KRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG*

"Ack, fuck!"

Slamming my hand on my alarm clock, which never fails to infuriate me every morning, I leaped up off the bed with all the enthusiasm I can collect from myself, disregarding the fact that my sleep was very, _very_ uncomfortable.

"Alright, life, what on earth do you have for me today?"

I head downstairs towards the kitchen. Wash my face, drink coffee, have a quick slice of bread, and I'm good to go. I step outside, heading for Fairy Tail to get more food.

This has been my daily routine recently. Ever since Wendy got out of the hospital, I haven't been visiting her or picking her up. One of my few inspirations for waking up early is gone.

 _Speaking of Wendy…._

I lean on a wall close to me, trying to act cool as I look up into nothingness.

I wonder how she's doing.

 **(Wendy's POV)**

I head downstairs, ready for another day.

"Good morning, Erza-san!" I greet her as she sorts through some things.

"Good morning, Wendy. Good thing you're awake already. Mirajane told me much of what happened. You seem quite active today, despite what happened last night." She stops what she's doing to talk to me.

"Eh? What do you mean, Erza-san?"

"Well, you usually go to the guild to eat dinner, but yesterday you didn't. Romeo wasn't with you either, so we got worried and went to your room. When we got in, you were asleep, but everything was a mess. We called up Mirajane and asked her to check you, see if everything was ok. Afterwards, we fixed a bit of your room. We didn't want to wake you up, so we left shortly after."

"M-my room was a mess?"

 _How did that happen? I don't remember!_

"Erza-san, do you know what happened to me?"

"You don't remember? I guess you're still sick. We just finished the mission yesterday, so none of us were here. Maybe Romeo can help you?"

"How would Romeo help me?"

"Well, he was there for you most of the time when you were still in the ward, so maybe he was there for you last night?"

"Ah, right. Thanks, Erza-san!"

"Stay safe out there, Wendy."

"I will!"

In the back of my head, I was thinking that it would be a bad idea to go to Romeo, but…

I can't shake the feeling that he was a part of all of this.

 **(Romeo's POV)**

I groggily make my way towards Fairy Tail, with every step convincing me more and more to turn back.

However, _I'm hungry._ And _nothing_ can convince me otherwise.

I was nearing the place of my desires.

Still, in the back of my head, there was still an event which I knew was inevitable.

 _Wendy._

 **(Wendy's POV)**

I was sitting down by the counter, idly chatting with Mira-san as I waited for Romeo-kun to get here. Honestly, I know he's a boy, but he takes way too long just to get here. Odd, I feel like he's _supposed_ to be here.

"What are you still doing here, Wendy?" Mira-san asks me.

"I'm waiting for Romeo-kun."

"Hm? And why is that?"

"U-umm, nothing much. I just need to ask him a few questions, that's all."

"Ahh, I see… Can I get you anything then?" I saw her smirk a bit.

"I'm okay, thank you. I'll just wait. Don't you have other things to do, Mira-san?"

"Me? I don't usually go on missions, and there's not really a lot of people in the guild right now."

"Oh yeah, I noticed that too. Why is that?"

"Everybody is probably still resting – there was a lot of commotion last night since Natsu, Gray, and the others came back. Though, just a while ago they went on another mission."

"They left? They didn't tell me… No wonder there wasn't any screaming this morning." I giggle a bit.  
"But they just finished a mission, didn't they?"

"Yes, but the mission was a top-priority. The mission's really big, so even other guilds are being asked to join. Master decided that Natsu and the others would be Fairy Tail's representatives – they recover really quickly, after all. I think Master would've asked you to join too, but you're not really in the best condition to fight, aren't you?"

"Even other guilds? So we're making another united front? That rarely happens. What's the mission about?"

"There's this small group of wizards who plan on creating a 'weapon of destruction' or something like that. The mission wasn't posted on the board and was directly given to Master via a letter so what I know is limited to rumors and such."

"Why weren't you brought along then?"

"Me? Somebody had to protect the guildhouse, and with Master away on a trip discussing matters with the other guildmasters, he put me in charge."

"How about Romeo-kun? He's pretty strong now."

"Well, he still doesn't have as much experience as Natsu and the rest. Anyway, I have a feeling that he would decline if he was asked."

"But why?"

"It's just a feeling." I think I heard her giggle a bit.

We chatted for a bit more until our conversation was interrupted by the creaking of the guild's doors – a sound that was rarely heard today.

The light that entered through the open doors was a bit blinding, but you could obviously see the figure of a disoriented teenager walking as if he was drunk.

"Mira-san! You really need to get some light in here, it's really dark! Also, can I get something to eat?"

Mira-san nods, as if this happens daily.

I stand up to meet him halfway across the guildhouse.

He must be really disoriented because it seems like he recognized me only when I was a few feet away.

 **(Romeo's POV)**

"W-Wendy…" _Goddamn, she's already here? I thought I'd at least have a bit of grace period before she comes…_

"Hi, Romeo-kun!" She smiles at me. _Why on earth is she so happy?_

"What are you doing here…?" I try not to retain eye contact.

"I was waiting for you." She says, innocently as ever. _What the fuck? I_ did _say what I said last night, right?  
_ "I wanted to ask you about last night…"

 _Oh shit, here it comes.  
I brace myself for a barrage of insults directed at my person._

"What…

Exactly happened?"

...

...

...

 _Brief silence as I try to wrap my head around what she just said._

"W-What do you mean?"

"What happened last night? Erza-san told me that you would probably know."

"And _you_ don't?"

"Not really… I woke up with a bit of a headache. I couldn't remember a lot of things."

"What on- Did you take your meds? Does your head still hurt?"

"Ah, yup! Mira-san gave me some medicine just a bit ago. I'm ok now."

"Thank god…"

"So, what happened last night?" She asks, her innocent smile disorienting me even more than before.

"Ahh, uhhh, you see…"

"Romeo-kun! Food's here!" A joyful white-haired girl shouts to me in the distance.

Goddamn was I thankful that Mira-san called me over to eat - never in my _life_ I have wanted to something so badly.

"Ah, excuse me, Wendy, I'm gonna eat first."

"Ah, r-right! I'll wait for you to finish, then."

"Thanks. We can talk later, ok?" I smile at her and head off.

Oddly enough, as I sit down by the counter, food wasn't the first thing on my mind.

"Mira-san?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Wendy?" I ask courageously.

"What do you mean?"

"She's losing her memories again."

"She is? I did a check on her this morning – there was nothing wrong with her. Maybe it's just the shock of whatever happened yesterday? She did sleep crying, y'know."

"Tsk. That wasn't my fault." I try to act tough to brush it off, but I really felt sorry.  
"In any case, isn't there a way to speed up her recovery? The faster she gets back to normal the lesser the chances of this happening."

"No, not really. She's actually lucky to still have magic – not many people can withstand the power of the magic used on her."

"Speaking of that, did you guys ever track what kind of magic that was?"

"What was used on her? No. It's fairly new – secret, even."

"I see…"

My thoughts start to scatter as I stuff some delicious food in my mouth.

 _There's something going on here._

 **(Wendy's POV)**

I said goodbye to Romeo some time ago – it was like he was eating slowly on purpose. I make my way towards my room, deciding to fix it for once.

But as I do, I find something on the floor.

"A… necklace?"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, alright. I know there isn't a lot of story in this one. I'm RECREATING the story – not just fixing it, RESTARTING it. This part wasn't even in the original flow. I apologize greatly for the lack of updates in the past year, but now, I'm back, smarter and more inspired than ever. Not many highlights in this particular chapter, and I left it with a pretty disappointing cliffhanger – I know. Please forgive me. I have needs, too, and writing this at 10:30 PM isn't really helping me any more than it is. In any case, the next chapters will be much more fleshed out, and look forward to more updates from here on out! Peace!**

 **-SynInc  
~Update: Made some quick fixes :D **


	13. My final update

Please check my profile for possibly my final update.


End file.
